


Our Magic and Our Corruption

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink), The_Empress_of_Rakuzan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Reading, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aphrodisiacs, Elf!Aaron, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Eventual Story, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More tags to be added, Poor Aaron Burr, Prostitution, Sam being a hoe, Self Confidence Issues, Vague fantasy, black magic, demon!Sam, fire sprites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Rakuzan/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Rakuzan
Summary: Samuel is a sex demon, a tavern whore. He can charm any human that walks through those doors, until he comes across Aaron Burr. An elf the demon had no hopes to seduce, but he bet everything on his ability to do so. Now, he belongs to that very elf; the only man to ever say no to him. Is the situation as bleak as it seems? It could still be an adventure for the both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was just like any other night for him. The air warm, the sky clear, and he was stuck inside with most of his clothes on the floor. The man that  
Loomed over him was a frequent customer. Not that he wasn't an ass who was always drunk when he came to Sam, or even that the sex was good. No, not even close. He tolerated this man for one reason and one reason only. He was rich. And Sam could ask for all the money he wanted, the poor fool didn't know what he was doing when he left his entire coin pouch on the night stand. All he saw was the the pale and thoroughly ravished body of a whore, who was whimpering utter nonsense. That's where he wouldn't know the difference. It didn't matter how hard Sam was treated, because in the end, what would sound like nonsense was really poisoned words. From the lips of a demon, a human stood no chance against the whims and appeals of the flesh and magic. And Sam had a gift.  
   “Make grace with what the lord has given.” He muttered, sitting up and watching the nasty man leave his quarters. Really he didn't own them. They were special rooms for whores to take clients. He had been at the same dingy and termite bitten place since he was young, deep into one of the human kingdoms. There the pickings were easy and loaded with gold. And few people questioned a whore. They didn't know better. Oh how little did they know.  
Within 20 minutes, Sam fixed himself up, returning the clothes to his body. He sprayed himself with perfume. He grinned at his reflection in a broken mirror, for a moment letting his molars extend and sharpen into their natural points. A demon’s son truly. Then like the mirror, the vision was shattered. Sam rejoined the pungent mass of bodies in the tavern main, looking for a treat.  
He saw people weighted down by robes and Silks, the Fatass nobles, or in bloodstained mail, the veterans who forgot the battles in rum and whiskey. In an act of caution, he avoid these types. One could never be sure when traumatized soldier would lash out or when a noble dissatisfied would kick you in jail for your illegal profession. He'd rather not risk it.  
Instead his green eyes locked on a strange man sitting by himself, buried in a book, with a mug of beer untouched at his side. He couldn't resist. If This man was reading at a tavern, Sam was More than willing to show him real fun. He put on his most dazzling smile and slid into the booth across from his man.  
   “Hello there, sir. I'm Sam.” He fluttered his eyelids and played with a talisman hanging from the circlet on his head. His face was reddened like he was embarrassed, but truly Sam’s shame didn't exist. The real Catch was the man in front of him was a lot hotter Up close. He tentatively crawled his hand over the table and stole the glass. He took a long and mocking drag from the mug that wasn't his.  
   “And you are?” He giggled, licking his lips in an all too seductive way.  
   “Aaron.”  
Sam curled his lip into a pout. The man's voice was smooth and elegant. Widened his eyes and cleared his throat.  
   “That's a lovely name. I've never seen you here before. Are you new? Passing through?” He hated small talk more than he could possibly express. But teasing was more fun when Sam could act it  
Out. For that to happen that, Aaron need to look up. He moved his hand further across the table, almost reaching his arm length limit, and brushed his fingers against the spine of the book.  
   “Aaron~ what are you reading?”  
   “A book; a very important book.”  
Sam nearly screams, and wants to slam his fist on the table. If not the quiet shimmering of the tassels of his outfit, or his outrageously potent and alluring perfume, then his words, his voice should be enough to make this man at least look at him. He slides himself up onto the sturdy wooden table , and swings his legs over the edge. His pale limbs, covered in nothing but a light pair of sheer capris, settled right on top of the important books.  
   “Sounds interesting. I'm sure you're an interesting man too, Aaron.” He purred,drumming on His leg, pretending like nothing was wrong. It was his favorite game to play. To rile a man/lady up, wink, And be thrown in bed, being angrily told to respect his elder or superiors as they fucked him into Oblivion. But they forget you can't try to train a puppy with only treats. Sam revelled in the sex, and he still got paid. It was a win-win situation. He wasn't gonna learn for anyone.  
He took another drink of Aaron’s beer, giggling as he scooted until his stomach was mere inches from this man’s face.  
   “Anything else you find....interesting?” He whispered, the soft words tickling the air, it being thick enough with heat and drunken words.  
   “Well, your fashion choices are rather interesting. A scarf, shorts, and a fascinating headpiece, but no shirt to go with the outfit.”  
Sam faltered,but only for a moment. He grinned something savage once he had the other’s attention. He giggled and shook his head, letting the bells he wore in his hair click together lightly.  
   “It might look silly , but believe me, it looks so much better on the floor.”he crooned, slipping the scarf off his shoulders and looping it around aaron’s neck, pulling him up the slightest bit.  
   “Would you like to see?”  
   “Not particularly, no, but more power to you if you'd like to strip I suppose.”  
He giggled and hopped off the table with a “huff” of warm air. He leaned into Aaron, hands moving to the other man’s cloak.  
   “I'd like to strip, I'd do it for you. I'd like you to strip, too. Come on, let's take it all off in a room.”  
   “I'm not all that fond of stripping myself actually. I do have dignity after all.”  
Sam froze, his smile faltering, he dropped one end of the scarf and let the garment slip from Aaron’s lip. His eyes were hard. He put his hands on his thin hips.  
   “Dignity. The word has different meanings for everyone. What you see as disgusting is my living. So come on, Aaron. Let me show you how dignified I can be.” Although they started hard, his words softened back into his sexy croon, and he grabbed Aaron's hand, moving ever so delicately. weaving through the crowd, leading Aaron by his hand. He managed to make it to all the way to his client room.  
It didn't smell like sex, Sam perfumed the quarters and changed the sheets earlier. It was an almost like a cute little Room in an bed and breakfast, and no one would know the difference. Not if Sam wasn't in here or if they looked in the drawer in the Beside table. It was unassuming. So was Aaron.  
   “A bit dark for reading, I'm afraid.” He observes, eyes scanning over the few details of the room; skipping over Sam entirely until the man is the only thing in the small room he hasn't examined.  
   “So,” Aaron sounds bored, uninterested in both Sam and his surroundings, “what is it that you wanted again?”  
Sam skips across the room and sat on the corner of the bed. He spread his legs, just slightly. He sighs and drops his scarf to the floor.  
   “I'm not quite sure. It's all about you want?” He sighed, faking a blush and tilting his head up. He beckoned Aaron forward.  
   “You want me...” The command was a only a whisper, a breath of air with words. But that's all it ever was. It worked every time. He grew excited to play with this man.  
   “And, what exactly are you insinuating I'd like you to do?” Aaron blinks, moving his book from one arm to the other as he gives the other a mildly puzzled expression. Sam watches like a panther as Aaron fidgets. But he doesn't move. Why didn't he know how that was even possible. Sam got up and pouted, pressing up against the taller man.  
   “You want me.” It was a whispering, directly in his into his ear. He breathed hotly at the skin and dared to nip the earlobe.  
   “I'd rather not.” Aaron gives Sam a light shove, careful to separate the man from his own body but not so hard as to send him stumbling back.  
It wasn't the shock from the push that moved him but instead his imminent failure in swooning this human. He couldn't believe that nothing, the words or a bite directly to the skin made him to anything but blink. There were stronger ways. He would try them. Sam had been doing this too long and had never failed. He wouldn't fail now.  
   “Aaron, baby~,” he hummed, trying not to look as phased as he was. A hand slid back up onto the man’s chest, placed gently over the sternum. He could feel his heartbeat. It was normally, completely. “I can make you feel so happy~~ I can give you the time of your life~!” He pleaded, edging closer and to this oddity. Sam Blew warm air, heavy with his scents of seductions, at Aaron's face. He pushed his fingers into the skin on his collar bone, leaving red marks. Running his tongue across the tiny gashes, he sealed the deal.  
   “If you love me, then join me in bed. If not, I vouch to spend the rest of my existence as your slave and whore for you will have bested me in my purpose.” His face was flushed and hot, his breath short and sporadic. It was formal and blocky, but it meant no less than what he said. For a demon to promise something like that was for a demon to be bound to his words. He would have to go through with it. But he was confident that tasting Aaron's blood would work. It was the high form of seduction abilities he possessed. He looked up at Aaron with a sexy smirk. He was confident without a doubt. A human couldn't refuse, not matter How Much they wanted to. A demon’s charm could shatter any resolve, especially a demon like Sam.  
   “You're awfully persistent, and really it isn't anything personal against you, but I do still have to refuse.” Aaron again tries to remove Sam from his body, taking hold of the other man's wrists and prying his hands off of Aaron's person to give him a shove; putting more force into it and making the other stumble backwards.  
He fell back onto the bed, collapsing in a heap. His heart nearly stopped as he listened to Aaron’s words. His voice faltered as he struggled to bring it above a whisper.  
   “You won't...you won't love me?” It had lost all of the seductiveness, dipping into borderline desperate as he pleaded with Aaron with big round eyes, green orbs shimmer in hopes of one last attempt. It had to work. Why wasn't it working?!  
   “How could I possibly proclaim that I love you so soon after we've met?” Aaron approaches Sam again, holding out a hand in ofference to help the man back up to his feet.  
   “Everyone does.” He whimpered, sighing heavily as he stood. When he faced Aaron once more, the demonesque qualities had broken through his human facade.  
Along with the fangs, two small horns peaked through his hairline, the black a heavy contrast from his blonde hair. A tail also wrapped itself around his left leg, stemming from his lower back. It was black too, a shiny and deep black dark enough to swallow the sun. But it still paled in comparison of the despair in his soul. What had he done? He belonged to someone now. He belong to Aaron, a man he neither loved or was cared for by. He faced the man in question now.  
   “Ah, a demon are you?” Aaron's eyes flick over the newly visible features on Sam’s body, little surprise in the chocolate orbs.  
   “Well, I suppose I should've seen it; you were becoming rather obvious about it.”  
   "Don't make fun of me human!” He sniffed, hiding behind his hands as his body flushed red from actual shame. It was the first time, probably ever, he had been so deeply embarrassed. He couldn't even look at his disgusting man, who could refuse a demon and then make fun of them for their pity attempts. Make fun of him.  
   “Human?” Aaron cracks a smile, one of his hands raising to touch the points at his ears.  
   “Not quite; you really must get better lighting in here.”  
Sam’s eyes shot up, and he stepped back to carefully observe the man for the first time. True to his word, the details were obvious. Both his ears end in well defined points, his cheekbones prominent and sharp as the rest of the man's features are. Aaron's frame is overall more slender and fit for a fight than most humans’ stocky builds. Unmistakably, Sam is looking at an elf.  
   “N-no,” he breathed, coming closer once more. “You can't be an elf! We’re so far into human territory! Elves...elves don't even come here! I've never interacted with an elf in my life and I've been working here for 23 years!” He panicked, stomach dropping as his mistake was realized. As was his situation. Elves were highly magical creatures, far more so than a half-demon like himself. Not to mention the most chaste of the races. Of course his tricks wouldn't work. He could swoon humans with an eyelash bat, orcs with a kiss, dwarves with words, dragonborn with playful bites, even extreme half breeds with a little extra effort. But you could not even phase an elf. It was common knowledge, for both demons and whores. Yet, he had pledged his freedom to one in a silly attempt to get into his man’s pants. But Aaron would NEVER love him. Tears dripped from his eyes.  
   “No.....please no. You’re not an elf, no you’re not.” He murmured, pleading hopelessly that he could deny it. That I was a bad dream. Or cruel trick.  
   “Well, I'm sure it would make your life much easier to say that I am not; but I am, in fact, an elf. I have business that took me into human country, and so I am here.”  
Sam managed one more sob before straightening up and bowing his head, face red with humiliation. He couldn't do anything about it.  
   “I understand...sir.” The words were Forced and choked out.      “What business will we be taking care of then?”  
   “Well, I came to mix something up for a friend of mine. Though, he may not appreciate my bringing a demon into his home to do so.” Aaron thinks about the man he's going to see, and his terrible fear of anything demonic. Hell, he's even wary of Aaron most of the time.  
Sam considers the information critically. He knows people are afraid of demons. But being a demon has never even been problem up until now. He was good with concealing his more identifying physical qualities till the point where Aaron was the only one who knew. It shouldn't be a problem. He worked up the strength to recreate the apparition. His horns, tail, claws and fangs disappeared, leaving only a red faced, small and skinny whore. He didn't even carry himself with confidence, for what pride was there in losing everything.  
   “We can go, Sir. I won't be a problem. I won't distract you from your business. I won't even talk.” He assured in a small voice, looking around the room wistfully. It's not like it belonged to him. Or even that he owned anything at all to take with him. This place was just so familiar, and he was about to leave it forever. Yes, he had grown attached to shitty tavern. But he had to leave.  
He followed Aaron down the stairs breathing in familiar scent of the sweat and beer and embraced sounds of jaunty music and murmured conversations. This was his world. But it would all be gone. Aaron stopped in front of the door and turned to look at him.  
   “Are you ready to go then? If there's anything more you'd care to bring along I'd suggest going back to fetch it now.” Aaron looks Sam up and down, unclasping the chain on his cape and draping the heavy fabric around the other's shoulders. If he's going to be following Aaron around, he should at least look presentable.  
He shrunk in the fabric, wrapping it closer to his bare torso. With his scarf in hand, this was all Sam had.  
   “I don't have anything, Sir. This is it.” He sounded so meek and weak and Sam was so embarrassed. He was still partially in shock. He was so stupid. All his life he had played this game. Watched his cards and make a fun fortune teasing people out of the round. Because it was always just for fun. And gold. Even in the rougher times with brutish customers, he got to tease and take. Be cute. Be sexy. As long as he looked pretty, he would get food and wine and money. But in likes of betting it all on a small card, he slipped. Weak choices. A point to prove. The Curiosity this was Aaron had drawn him in. He had lost all his cards. He had lost the game, a game that was supposed to be dictated and controlled by him. He hadn't seen Aaron’s ace, even as it lay face up on the table. So he had lost it all.  
He looked out at the dark and empty streets, hovering in the door frame for a moment. One last time, he walked out the door, cloaked in a cape that was too big for him, and bound to a man who was worlds beyond what he would ever understand. This was his life now. To follow Aaron. And so they set out, on a completely different path than either of them could ever expect.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is brought along on the Job.

“Alright, make sure that you behave yourself Samuel. I'm very good friends with the owners of the shop.” Aaron swings open the door, a chime sounding to announce their arrival. He pulls a handwritten list out of his pocket, unfolding the parchment and skimming over the list.   
“Let's see…” Aaron takes a basket, holding it out for Sam to hold it for him while he glances around.  
“Trolls blood...a few amras petals.. An emerald of decent clarity.. And some holy water. And, perhaps a cloak that doesn't engulf your entire body.” He looks back at Sam before moving his gaze back up to the shelves as he walks past them, setting things in the basket the other man is still holding as he goes.   
“Alright, now give me that and come with me to the back.”  
“C-come with you?!” He snapped out of his daze, meeting Aaron’s gaze for the first time. He adjusted the basket in his arms. “I don't know what you're looking for! I don't know this! I should just stay here, not cause trouble.” He protested. He was worried about the list of ingredients. Holy water...could kill him. Aaron wouldn't know that. But even the mention of it made his skin crawl.  
“Oh, just come here.” Aaron sighs harshly, taking the basket from Sam’s arms and grabbing the demon by the wrist to pull him into the back of the shop and past a curtain separating ingredients from where you can brew the potions.   
“Now, why don't you go on over and let them make something for you that actually fits while I get this started?”   
“Fits?” He spun around in a little circle, looking himself up and down. He wore thin pants, fabric sheer and showing his pale legs underneath. Aaron's gaze follows Sam’s, though his eyes don't linger for long.  
“Samuel, the cloak. Unless you'd care to continue tripping over mine. Though, perhaps a new ensemble may be in order.” Aaron considers it, nodding to himself as he decides that it's definitely a good idea.   
“Don't you like how I look, sir?” He asked coyly, puffing out his cheeks and making a silly face at Aaron. He didn't mean to be cheeky, he could actually get in trouble with his new master. But Sam had little shame on how he looked, even in a normal setting. He was comfortable like this.  
“You look just fine, your attire just isn't all that appropriate.” Aaron sets down his basket to remove his cloak from Sam, unclasping the chain and sweeping it off in a flurry of the heavy fabric.   
“Go on, they won't bite. I'll be right over here starting up the potion.” Aaron snaps, holding his fingers up close to a bit of kindling to start up a fire to boil the troll’s blood over.   
“Unless you'd rather assist me of course.”   
He nearly puked at the smell and sight of the blood. He shook his head, look of detest clear on his face.   
“No, no thank you Sir. Who exactly am I going to?” Aaron points, directing Sam’s attention off to the tailor further back in the room.   
“Right back there. He makes all of my cloaks; they're very sturdy.” He turns his attention back to what he's brewing, uncorking the blood and giving it a smell before pouring it slowly into the small cauldron over the fire so it can boil.   
Glady escaping the hideous work Aaron was doing, he found the tailor in question, a tall and stocky figure absorbed in a work with a needle.   
“Master Aaron sent me back here. He wants me to get better clothes.” He announced, stepping up to the tailor, uncrossing his arms for the man to see him clearly. Aaron glances up to make sure Sam is getting along alright, snorting to himself as the demon squirms while the poor tailor tries to take his measurements. Once the blood is a nice and thick sludge, Aaron dims the fire a bit and drops in the emerald; picking up a spoon with a flick of his wrist and moving his index finger in slow circles to stir the brew as he lets a handful of amras petals flutter into the mix and sink into the blood. The blessed holy water is poured in slowly, lightening the colour of Aaron's potion as it slowly turns the colour of the emerald he'd added in.   
“Right, I'll just let this sit for a while now..” Aaron nods at the consistency of his potion, putting out his fire and swishing his cloak around his shoulders to sweep through the room and check on Sam.  
“Now, how are things going over here?”  
Sam managed to slip from the tailor’s grasp, escaping behind the elf with a withering glare at the tailor.   
“He wants to give me a shirt.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around his Chest protectively.   
“Let him give you a shirt.” Aaron cracks a smile, giving the other a little shove in the direction of the tailor.   
“You need one if you're going to be following me around all the time.” He watches the demon squirm as his measurements are taken, coming straight back to Aaron when he's finished.   
“Oh, fine. Come on back with me then until your things are finished.” He takes Sam back to where he was working, picking up a potion bottle and a ladle on his way to start pouring the green potion into the bottle.   
“How does it look? Nice and smooth?” He asks as he pours the liquid and lets it drip; a few drops hitting his skin, though he doesn't seem to notice.   
“It looks disgusting. I can't believe I belong to a shirt loving, potion master with weird ass friends.” He grumbled, his face contorting into one of utter disgust. He wandered aimlessly in the work area, eyeing things in jars and powered somethings and oozes of every color.   
“I'm not a potion master per se, though I am quite experienced in the craft.” Aaron pops in the cork on his bottle, holding it up for a moment to look at it before tucking it into his pocket.   
“I'm a warlock of sorts, actually.” He takes Sam by the wrist, taking him back to the tailor to see the finished product after he's dressed. The tailor made Sam a cloak, the heavy black fabric hanging down around the man just above the ground. Beneath the outer garment, Sam now wears long pants tucked over knee-high boots; a half sleeved shirt covers his chest, though the Dip at the collar still shows a bit of skin. It looks like the tailor even gave Sam a leather belt, pouches hanging down from it at his hips.   
He spun in a circle, disliking how heavy the clothing was and much he was wearing.   
“Boots too?! I have an awful and mean master who has no sense of fashion or freedom.” He stomped his feet, trying to get a feel for the leather shoes. He hadn't worn boot before. They were basically awful. He collapsed in a chair, pouting.  
“Come now, they aren't that bad. They'll be quite comfortable once you've broken then in.” Aaron can't resist rolling his eyes a bit, watching Sam pout at him.   
“You look much more presentable now. Very nice.” He nods in approval, taking his own cloak from the crook of his arm and draping it around his shoulders.   
“Now, if you're ready, we can be off,”   
Sam stood up, adjusting his cloak in distaste.   
“Your wish is my command, Sir. We can leave.” He sighed, trailing after Aaron. He leads Sam through the square, and off down smaller side streets until they are the only two walking for quite a ways.   
“Right, here we are.” Aaron Knocks firmly on the door, which promptly opens to reveal an almost panicked looking face; dark curls bouncing from the man’s head as he looks from Aaron to Sam.   
“Aaron! And..?” He greets the elf with a smile, giving the demon beside him a scrutinising look.   
“Alexander, this is my assistant, Sam.” He waves a hand at the man beside him, relaxing the other's face immediately.  
“Please, come inside then. He's in our bedroom.”   
“Who is this?” He muttered under his breath to Aaron as they followed Alexander up the stairs. He didn't like the man almost instantly, “And why can't I just stay outside? I won't be any help!”   
“Friends of mine Sam, they won't bite. We'll be in and out, Jonathan is sick often.” Aaron follows Alexander through the bedroom door, the smell of sickness thick in the air.   
“Jonathan, hello. It's been a while.” He smiles as he kneels beside the bed, lighting the oil lamp on the nightstand with a touch of his finger.   
“Sick again I see.” Aaron continues to speak to the man in bed, setting his potion on the table and beginning to assist John in sitting up.   
Sam gagged at the scent, his demonic senses overridden by the rank smell of vomit. He stood in the door with a green face, watching Aaron with disgusted fascination. From his pocket, Aaron pulls out a length of string, tying it in a knot and letting it pool in John's hand. He murmurs under his breath, the air around him stilling and filling with magic. Aaron finishes his spell with the uncorking of his potion, the liquid inside shimmering for a few moments.   
“Alright, here you are..” He presses one hand to the back of John's neck, helping him to drink the thick green potion and corking the bottle once again when he's finished. The smell of sick lingers in the air, though the effects on illness have left the man; rosy glow returned to his cheeks and the gloss removed from his eyes.   
Sam clapped slowly, leaning against the doorframe and fighting off Nausea.   
“Yay. He's better. No reason to panic, at all. Can we go Aaron, I don't feel good? And this is gross. I quit being your assistant if all we do is go around mixing gross potions and tying little knots for people!” He complained loudly, turning to leave. He was actually quite interested in whatever magic Aaron had done, having never seen any magic other than his own ever performed. But he was more interesting in leaving.   
“Oh, Aaron, I was hoping to have you stay for a while. John and I have missed seeing you around.” Alexander moves to the other man's bedside, taking his hand and kissing John's knuckles lightly. Aaron stands, leaving the rest of the potion for John on his bedside table for the next time he falls ill, and stretches a bit.   
“Well Alexander, i'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check. I have other businesses to attend to elsewhere, and Sam doesn't seem to be appropriating my medical prowess.” He moves to the door, taking Sam back downstairs and bidding Alexander farewell with at first a handshake though the other man pulls Aaron into a hug instead.   
“Alright, Sam, we can be on our way.”   
“Thank you, Sir.” He nodded respectfully, still keeping up his act before stepping into the lawn and throwing up. The combination of the smell and then watching John and Alexander together stirred the remaining alcohol and bread in his stomach. He wiped his mouth and scrunched his nose up.   
“Do I have to clean that up? I'm outside..” Aaron blinks, not sure what to say as Sam is sick.  
“No, no it's fine. Just, come along.” Aaron presses his hand to the small of Sam’s back, leading him back out into the street and towards the square again.   
“Are you travel fit Sam? I had planned to start off tonight, but I suppose we can stay until tomorrow if you'd rather.”   
He shook his head and breathed out a sigh of relief as he dropped the cloaking magic. It was energy he didn't have to spend if he was just with Aaron.   
“I can travel.” He murmured realizing something was very uncomfortable in addition to his tail. “Your stupid ass shirt it's caught on my tail!” He grunted, swishing the appendage violently beneath the fabric. It ended up rip open the back, the seams ripping with a satisfying tear.   
“Oops.” He giggled, slapping Aaron's thigh with his tail as he moved past, not sorry in the slightest. Aaron starts to say something, shaking his head and just continuing to walk with Sam. He can fix that.   
“Right, we'll be staying until tomorrow morning then.” He nods to himself, taking hold of Sam’s wrist to pull him along behind him.   
“Here..” Aaron pauses, pulling the hood of the other man's cloak up over his head so he doesn't have to go to the trouble of putting his appearance charm again after he's just put it up.   
“I'm unfamiliar with the area, which way might I be heading?”   
“How the hell would I know. I've lived vicariously through a tavern for years. I went out very seldomly. These religionists don't really care for demons, but it was good business for me when they were drunk. I know my way out, but where do you want to go? Have some tower where you keep your gross potions and lock away demons who misbehave?” He teased, walking alongside Aaron with a small smile.   
“My home is in elf country, Sam. That may be a bit too far to be walking as of now; and in the opposite direction that we'll be heading tomorrow.” Aaron scowls a little down at the demon’s tail, sort of shooing it away from his person.   
“And do stop touching me with your tail, will you?”   
“My tail will do what it wants. Trying to hold it still is like trying to hold your eyes open.” He shrugged, giggling as it yet again hit against the other man’s ass.   
“Well, it's rather irritating.” Aaron grumbles a bit, pulling Sam down the street with him and inside a building to their right. He'd either guessed well or known there was an inn right there, checking in at the desk and taking Sam along with him as he heads up the stairs.   
“Alright, give your shirt here Sam.”  
“Finally! We’re getting somewhere” He smirked As he with a bit of difficulty stripped down to his underclothes. His pants and cloak lay in a pile, and he handed the shirt to Aaron,“I think you ripped your clothes Aaron too. I can fix them, just give them here.”   
Aaron sighs harshly, applying pressure to his temple where a headache has started to form.  
“My clothes are just fine Sam, and I really just needed your shirt. There was no need to strip.” He takes the shirt, looking around Sam at his tail to see about how much room he should leave for it before using his magic to seal up the seam of the garment; now with wiggle room for Sam’s tail so it doesn't rip again.  
“Here, this should be better for you.” Aaron hands the shirt back, giving Sam a bit of a look.   
“Could you get dressed, I have things to do and you're awfully distracting?” Aaron asks, throwing off his cloak and sitting on the floor; closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths to begin concentrating his magic. He opens his eyes, sighing at the sight of a still undressed Sam; though he squints a little closer at the demon.   
“Come here actually.” Aaron waves Sam over, patting the ground in front of him for the other to sit.   
“What happened here?” He asks with a frown, eyes travelling down Sam’s form to look at the various bruises and hickeys dotted across the demon’s skin that had appeared with his dropping of his glamour. Aaron reaches out to touch, brushing his fingers over the abused skin; the marks healing and disappearing as his finger’s pass.   
“Work. Nobody has to be nice to me. Demons can't love anyway.” He stares blankly at the wall, ignoring Aaron’s light touches to his ruined skin.  
“Hm..” Aaron makes a sound, just so Sam knows that he was listening, nudging his knees apart slightly to sweep his fingers across the skin on the insides of the demon’s thighs; clearing say the bruises and leaving smooth skin his wake.   
“Right, there you go.” He nods a little, taking his hands off of Sam’s body and returning them to his own knees to resume what he'd been doing before.   
“T-thank you, sir.” He managed, looked at the unmarked skin in amazement. He slipped back into his clothes, and smiled to himself. They weren't as bad, no longer irritating marks and bruises, making blisters on already painful spots on his skin. He yawned, and stretched out on the floor.   
“Tired already?” Aaron's eyes are open again, watching Sam with mild amusement as he lays out across the floor.   
“The sun has yet to set you know.” He spares a glance to the window, sunlight still streaming through and illuminating the room. Aaron moves his hands, touching his fingertips together and watching sparks fly at the contact.   
He hopped to his feet in embarrassment.  
“Shit! Was I still needed, I just assumed, since we were here, that You Would being doing your potions. I can't help with those.” He apologized, realizing his mistake. Although his eyes were heavy enough to barely be open, much less notice the sunlight. As a creature of the underworld, both literally and in the sense of his profession, he had little to no sleep schedule and when he slept it was during the day, almost always. The entire day without rest was catching up to him.   
“Not needed per se, though I was planning to feed you before you fell asleep.” Aaron moves his fingers absently, dark sparkles of magic filling the space around his hands; eyes still studying the demon now standing before him.   
“And, of course, I would greatly advise not sleeping on the floor. Hard on the muscles, especially the back, and we are traveling tomorrow morning.”   
“There isn't anywhere else to sleep!” He groaned, looking around the rather empty room. He shook his head and corrected himself almost instantly. “But of course I don't really need rest or food. Not if it inconveniences you.”  
It was true in a sense. Demons didn't need to eat, nor sleep. Though Sam was only half demon, and the human part very much needed both. Not that Aaron knew that. He could last.   
“Well, I'd hate to have an irritable demon on my hands after not resting or eating. It's no trouble.” Aaron stands, brushing off his clothes and dusting his hands off to let more magic spark from his skin before it settles down.   
“And you know, there is a perfectly nice bed in here.” He points out, making a gesture over at the piece of furniture in question as he makes sure his magic is in order. His craft does tend to raise panic, and in some cases mass hysteria, if he has too much in him.   
“B-but we can't sleep together!” He winced at the thought. Sam was a restless sleeper. If Aaron had found his tail annoying earlier, he couldn't repeat the incident but like ten times worse. Neither of them would be comfortable.   
“The floor is fine.”   
“And why can't we? There's room enough.” Aaron doesn't mind; personal space doesn't mean so much to him as long as he's consented the invasion of it. And it wouldn't be the first time for the elf to share sleeping arrangements with another.  
“You wouldn't want me to sleep with you. Horns, claws, tail. It's dangerous. I can't keep a glamour up while I sleep.” He murmured, remembering all too vividly the first time he had woken up with a human. They had tried to kill him. Not that Aaron would do anything like that, but a demon is a dangerous creature regardless.   
“I assure you I've lain with more dangerous a creature than a demon.” Aaron cracks his knuckles, draping his cloak around his shoulders and fascinating the clasp of its chain.p  
“My magic cannot do you any harm so early in the morning, unless you find sparkles to be deadly.”   
“You’re serious? You'd let me sleep on the bed...with you?” Sam asked, green eyes wide and trying to figure out if Aaron was joking. It was unlikely, the man seemed to have a permanent stick up his ass. And it would be a very mean joke.   
“So long as you keep your hands to yourself, yes; I see no issue with the arrangement.” Aaron gives Sam a quizzical look for a moment, not entirely sure why the demon expected him to have the other rest on the floor when there's plenty of room for his relatively small frame in the bed along with Aaron. It's just practical to share.   
“I will, sir!” He smiled happily and slid onto the bed, nearly off the edge. He turned inwards so his tail would hang off the mattress, instead of taking up room on the bed. Almost instantly, he fell asleep, green eyes shuddering close and pale hands wrapping himself in the rouge covers. Aaron shakes his head, careful to open and close the door carefully as to not wake the demon. Cape swishing behind him, the elf walks a short distance to have a quick meal for himself; though it wasn't all that notable, or even good. He wraps something up for Sam, bringing it back with him and setting on the demon’s side of the bed before partially disrobing himself and picking up the corner of the blankets to slide beneath them beside the already sleeping Sam to get some rest for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Warm light filters into the Windows, illuminating his face. Green eyes open, blinking away sleep. He hadn't slept so well in weeks, possibly months.  
The blanket moved as he stretched his legs,unwinding from his limbs as he prepared to get up. It was warm and quiet, only the soft heartbeat beat of his and another’s to be heard. Nothing like the tavern, which always was loud and sweaty, not in the least bit comfortable.   
He went to stretch his arms but found one trapped under an unfamiliar weight. He blinked, silently surprised. How could he overlook his arm being covered? He tried to wiggle his fingers, only finding that it was numb and fast asleep, much like the person on top of it. Sam carefully rolled over to look at this person. They seemed familiar. But he couldn't remember last night. Had he taken a house call? That seemed unlikely, it was too much of a risk. He went to brush his hair out Of his bangs and felt his horns for the first time. He shrieked in horror. What the hell?! He frantically tried to reproduce his glamour, but this person was lying on his tail. It wouldn't work. He was efficiently trapped by the dead weight of the sleeping person.   
In a panic, he tried to remember what had happened to get him here. His mind was blank, completely empty to a memory. Like his stomach, and the organ rumbled to remind him of his imminent hunger. He groaned. This had been so nice, but now he was afraid for his life and starving. He whimpered softly, thinking maybe if he annoyed the person enough, they would roll of his tail and he could escape before they noticed him. It was risky, but it was better than causing a panic within the Inn. Demons were hardly welcome this far into the city. He could very well be sent to prison, best case scenario. He made more noise, a little louder this time.  
“..Sam?” Aaron's eyes blink open slowly, squinting in the new light of the room to see the demon laid out beneath him.   
“Oh, am I in your way?” He mumbles, his arm unwinding from the demon and giving his hair a ruffle before falling over to the side so Sam can get up.   
“I picked up something for you last night; it's just on the table over there.” He makes a gesture, giving Sam an odd look when his ears finally process the little whimpers he's making.   
“Are you alright?”   
“P-please don't kill me!!” He squealed, closing his eyes as he melted into his glamour, holding his hands out in front of his chest in defense. He hadn't even heard Aaron’s words. He scrambled back against the headboard. The man...knew his name?! Shit. Aaron pushes up into a sitting position, bedsheets falling around his still clothed body as he watches Sam distance himself from the elf.   
“I couldn't if I wanted to. Unless you're allergic to sparkles, like I said before.” He rubs at his eyes, bits of sparkles falling from his fingertips and disappearing when they hit the bed.   
“Really, what reason would I have to slay you?”  
“I'm a demon!! Wait. Who are you? Where am I? What happened?” He was so confused. He looked at the person. He knew this man, surely. Did he wipe his memory with the magic? Ugh, he couldn't think. Did they drink together? Did they sleep Together? No. He had clothes on. Clothes that weren't even his? He thought hard. His stomach rumbled again. He couldn't focus.  
“Sam, please, I brought something home for you last night.” Aaron repeats what he'd said before, not sure what he should tell the demon as to what he apparently doesn't remember.  
“Perhaps as you wake up, you'll recall our meeting; it was a memorable one.”   
He grabbed the food, a piece of chicken and a piece of bread, and ate it, fangs tearing the meat apart. He didn't remove his focus on the man. They met last night. Last night...last night was a blank. What the hell? His glamour disappeared, and his tail flickered angrily. He swallowed everything, and stared at Aaron intently.   
“What's....what is your name? How do I know you?!” Aaron sighs, massaging his temple with his fingers as he moves to sit more comfortably.  
“Aaron.” He gives his name stiffly, cutting it short of his title as he had last night, “I made your acquaintance yesterday evening at your tavern I'm afraid.”   
He cracks a smile, cracking his knuckles to wake himself up with the sound.   
“A-aaron...” He repeated the name slowly. His eyes widen, memories rushing back in a flood of Remembrance. Though he still had little explanation for the brain lapse. He jumped forward and hugged Aaron, pressing a quick kiss to the man's lips, tears of relief in his eyes.   
“OH thank God it's you! My elf, potion master, stoic, Kind, caring, sparkling master! I thought you were human! That you'd cut off my tail and horns and burn me in a fire and cut off my head!” He rambled breathlessly, looking at Aaron, finally comfortable once more. He brushed off the bread crumbs from his lap. He tried to stand but his knees are weak from walking so much yesterday. He collapsed back into the bed in a heap. Too tired to do much else, the panic having taken a toll on him, he nibbled the Bread and tried to calm his breathing. Aaron blinks, two fingers coming up to press against his lips where Sam had kissed him.   
“Why would you assume that a human could do so much to you? Aren't you untouchable to someone so weak? Well, speaking in a violence sense at least.” He gives the demon a comforting ruffle of the hair and a smile, not all that good at helping emotional people.   
“What do you think would happen if they found out a half-demon lived among them? I can't do anything for myself, so this is the only way for me to get by, but it's so dangerous. They hurt me, what can I do about it but grin and bare it. I hurt them, I have the tavern keeper, the police, the church, the king and everyone else in the area screaming about heathens and at my throat.” He shrugged, recalling stories from travelers and even things he had seen. Sam swallowed fear in order to be Able to swallow another meal. He blushed, embarrassed by sharing the details so honestly and openly with the elf. He still barely knew the man and really shouldn't bother Aaron with stupid details of his life. That wasn't his problem, and now it wasn't even Sam's.  
“Sorry for Waking you, sir.” He mumbled his apology.   
“Oh, don't be. If you woke then it was most likely time for me to do the same.” Aaron waves off the apology, moving his fingers away from his mouth to flick his fingers together and warm up his magic. He leans over a little closer, taking his index finger and tracing it along what looks like scratches from human fingernails that cover his back. The skin heals and returns to a normal colour, becoming smooth once again as Aaron touches Sam lightly.  
He shivered and Sam even giggled. Why was Aaron so nice to him? Was it because he was an elf? Or that he was a nice person? He could see that. Aaron had been concerned genuinely for John when they had made the house call last night. But John was a human. Who wasn't intoxicated with lust and who could feel emotion and love properly. John was likable. But Aaron didn't have to be nice to him, he owned Sam. But knowing that he did made him so happy. He smiled.   
“So, sir. Where are we headed to? I'm ready whenever.” He asked, almost excitedly, pulling on his boots with a bit of difficulty. His claws threatened to tear the fabric, which he knew would pisd Aaron off. He struggled into the humanesque form, with a final flick of his tail.  
“I have some business to take care of in a village to the north of here. It's not too far off, we can make the walk with no problems.” Aaron stands, pulling his hurt on over his head and cloak around his shoulders.   
“They're quite friendly to your kind down there, unless you're misbehaving.”   
“Misbehave?! I would never!” He gasped in mock horror, but really had no plans to upset his master. He equipped himself with boots and a shirt, then hid under his cloak. When he pulled down the hood, the nasty features were replaced completely with human features.   
“Ta-da!” Sam giggled, waiting for Aaron to collect their things.   
Once they were out on the road, he talked quietly with his companion, pointing out things all around him. A brightly colors stand selling fabrics, the wares flapping in the wind. A fairy’s glow in a garden, illuminating the flowers with an ethereal glow. He was like a child in a carnival, finding amazement in ordinary and simple things. But he had never seen it before.   
His green eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and he relished in the breeze. Even as they left the town, he continued to enjoy the outdoors. There was still a road, and Sam would often enough stray from it, distracted by travelers.   
He could start conversations with anyone, and ramble on till they got too far from Aaron. Never before had he had socialized like this before, and nobody was able to satisfy his curiosity. It didn't mean he didn't try. He didn't even notice when they past into the new town.   
“Sam, we're here.” Aaron catches the demon's arm to stop him, smiling a bit at the look on the other's face.   
“Anything you'd like to do before we head in to do business? It could take me awhile to get it done, and I'll be dropping you off at the inn before I head out after the briefing for it.”   
“Besides me? No I got nothing. Although a bath sounds nice. Is there a stream or hot spring we could use nearby?” He asked, tugging on tangled and greasy hair. Normally it was something he fixed in his glamour, but it had grown long and tangled and nasty with the constant ignorance. He wanted to cut and wash it. It was annoying. Plus very not sexy, if he ever got around to fulfilling his purpose, his promise almost to Aaron. He doubted it. Which saddened him a bit. He knew little else but sex. He could do that. but Aaron’s potions and his trade in general? Even the real world? He couldn't he didn't have the slightest clue.   
“I believe there is, yes. I suppose I'll join you as well; a bath sounds nice before I set off for such an annoying job.” Aaron watches Sam fuss with his hair, leading him out to where he knows there's a nice little hot spring tucked in the trees  
He stripped, facing away from Aaron. He slipped into the warm water, and sighed. He could feel the dirt melt in the heat. His tail waved lazily back in forth in the water making a light current. This was so nice. It was growing darker, the blue sky blushing into golden reds and pinks. His skin matched it quite well in the heat.   
“To a new beginning!” He murmured to himself, watching Aaron as he enjoyed the water. He dipped his hair in the pool and let the dirt come of. Then he bundled it into a knot and using a talon he he cut it short, discarding the old hair by throwing it. Out of sight. His head was light and free. He smiled. He was quite the opposite and his irony made him laugh. At least would learn new things along the way. That was always a hope. He had little left of it, but still Managed to grin.  
The water moved around him as he admired the slowly dimming sky. It was gonna dark any minute. He could see in the dark. Even so, he slid over to where Aaron was and wrapped his tail around the man’s wrist.   
“Don't get lost, Aaron.” Sam sighed and leaned against his shoulder. He smiled, the wet skin fragrant and soft. The air was cold but the water was warm. So was Aaron. He moved closer.  
“ 'Cause I'd be lost with without you.”


	4. Chapter 4

    "Alright, just make sure you don't.. well, honestly I'd prefer you not say much during my briefing.” Aaron stops outside the city hall’s door to speak to Sam, making sure he won't do anything that will get them in trouble with the village leaders.  
    “They're already cautious with me and my magic, they'll go ahead and escort us out of the village if you make them feel threatened.” Sam's eyes widened and he nodded obediently.  
    “Do whatever you need to succeed, Sir. Gag me, tie me up, cut off my tongue, put your prick in my mouth. All will work.” He said without a hint of shame, grinning all the while. Aaron blinks at the demon, laughing a little at him.  
    “Well, none of that will be necessary, Though, I'll have to ask you to remove your glamour before we go inside. Demons such as yourself are perfectly safe coming in and out of the village, and I'm sure they'd prefer you not keep secrets like that.” Aaron pulls down his own hood, rolling his neck and blinking a few times to let his eyes bleed into their natural sort of gold colour; the dead giveaway of an elf of his breed if the ears aren't readily available to find. Sam looked at Aaron with a sort of horror. He felt uneasy, but let his claws, horns and tail grow, in plain view. His skin became leathery and his eyes became slit like, adjusting to the sun. This form had never seen the light, and Sam gripped Aaron’s arm tightly in fear.  
    “Now, now, don't fret about it; you look perfectly fine.” Aaron tuts, putting down Sam’s hood and brushing his hair away from his horns and off of his skin.  
    “There, now let's go inside shall we?” He smiles a bit, pushing open the door to the dark, dimly lit building and holding it for Sam to walk in first. The only light comes from candles, making the dust and magic hanging in the air all the more visible to the untrained eye. Aaron presses a hand to his chest and bows as they approach the counsel, gesturing for Sam to do the same. When they speak, all the men speak together in unison; the echoing voice appearing to come from all around rather than from the men themselves.  
    “ _Aaron Burr, High Prince of our brothers the Drow Elves and Successor of the Great Cleric you have at last arrived._ ” Aaron cringes at his title, sparing a glance to Sam who seems to have gone pale.  
His mouth opens before he can stop himself. Sam let's out a bone rattling scream, dropping to the floor with his tail lashing out wildly. The voices rang in his head. The magic played with his vision. He couldn't think straight. He heard cleric. Was Aaron a cleric? Had he been lying to him?! Clerics were priests! He had brought him here to be killed! Holy water...God. That would kill him! He backed into a wall, eyes dark with fear. Aaron straightens to turn around and take a few cautious steps towards Sam as he seems to panic.  
    “Sam? What is it? The council members won't hurt you, that's just how they communicate as a group; it's alright.” He gets close enough to touch the demon, holding out his hand for the other man to take so they can return to business.  
    “There's no need for alarm, I assure you.”  
    "No! GET AWAY FROM ME! You're a Cleric...a Cleric Prince! You tricked me and enslaved me and now you've brought me here to burn me at the altar of your Deity!” His brain still swam, thoughts cluttered. He flinched at Aaron’s touch. His memories jumbled together once more. Incense clouded his sense of smell, tears blotted his vision.  
    “Why didn't you just leave me chained up outside?” Aaron sighs harshly, bringing a hand up to his temple to massage away the forming headache there.  
    "Samuel, I never formally introduced myself did I? My name is Aaron Burr, High Prince and Cleric of the Drow Elves. Do you know what Drow Elves are? Do you know who we worship? I believe you may call him father.” He speaks harshly, hand dropping from his head down to hang at his side rather than to be raised against Sam.  
    "What good is black magic against a demon, Samuel, how much harm could I really do to you?” Aaron waves his hands about for effect, eyes catching the slight flinch of the demon’s frame when he lifts them from his side.  
    "A little more than you might expect. Have I ever formally introduced myself? Samuel Seabury, spawn of hell and Katherine Seabury. Slave to High Prince and Cleric of the Drow Elves. A disgrace and an abomination.” He shot back, not looking at Aaron, red with shame.            "A true demon is far more impressive. With actual magic. The ability to rip heart from flesh. Wings. Unburning skin.” Aaron looks less than surprised, his nearly luminescent eyes still fixed on Sam in the dark of the room.  
    “I am well versed with demons, Sam, all kinds of them. To think I couldn't tell the difference between a halfling and a fullblood is practically an insult to my profession. There are many halflings more human than yourself, you should know this. You have more fire in your blood than the lowest levels of fullbloods.” Aaron drops one of his hands, the other brushing the hair from Sam’s face and away from his horns.  
    “You're exceptional.” He concludes, a smile curving on his lips as he lifts Sam’s chin to make sure he can see him.  
    "I'm sorry. I'll be quiet. Continue, your highness.” He murmured, biting his lips and standing. He was have tempted to glamour himself to match the darkness of the room, just to disappear. But instead, he pulled the large hood up on his clock and trailed after Aaron.  
    “ ‘your highness’? When did you get so formal Sam? Don't call me that.” Aaron shakes his head, pausing to move the demon’s hood again and drape it around Sam's shoulders.  
    "Don't hide from me, Sam.” He sort of smiles, giving him not quite a kiss but really just pressing their lips up against each other before taking his demon by the hand and pulling him back over to stand before the counsel again.  
    "I'm sorry.” His voice was too shaky to say anything else, only managing a whisper. In front of this crowd, he was hardly hiding from only Aaron. He couldn't calm his blush and he normally never got hot, but right now Sam was on fire. He licked his lips and shuffled to hide behind Aaron.  
    “I apologise for being tardy, I had business to attend to elsewhere.” Aaron calls loudly to the counsel, catching Sam’s hand and pulling him back up to his side.  
    “But indeed, I am Aaron; and this is my demonic companion, Sam.” He introduces the demon at his side, a hold still on his hand to keep him from hiding. Sam squirmed under the attention suddenly on his. He bowed low, eyes remaining firmly on the ground.  
    “I am humbled and honored to be presented before you.” He managed, voice calm and low in a surprising feat of will. He didn't smile. It wasn't that sort of community that would care, Sam figured.  
    "Please continue. Don't let me interrupt you or the prince any further.”  
“ _Fraternising with demons, your highness? We see you take after your father more than you admit to us._ ” A laugh echoes through the room, bringing a bit of a smile to Aaron's face as he laughs along.  
    "Oh, no; I'm afraid there’ll be no demonic mistress’ for me.” He shakes his head, letting go of Sam’s hand to ruffle up his hair.  
    “My daughter will like him though, when we return home; someone new for her to play with.”  
He took the chance to step back a bit, fixing his eyes on the floor. Aaron had a daughter? His heart sank. That made sense. Of course he had an established life. He was an apothecary and a prince. Sam probably meant very little to the elf in retrospect, besides an annoyance. He folded his arms behind his back, not saying anything. He was fine being talked about and laughed over. Although one comment pricked his ears. ‘Demonic mistress’. He puzzled over it in silence.  
    “ _Of course, a playmate for your little princess. Though, her mother didn't much care for demons did she_?” The counsel laughs again, then getting back to business with Aaron.  
    " _Now, you know why you're here highness. You'll be able to fix our problem?_ ” Aaron waves away the question, a smile still on his face  
    "Of course! A little sprite nest can't hurt me! It'll be a quick job and I'll be right back here again.” Aaron rests a hand on his hip, bringing the other up to make a crackling, purple energy ball in his palm.  
Sam jumped back in surprise, the magic surprising him. He stared at it with wide eyes, the hair on his skin prickling up.  
    "What are you doing.” He hissed, forgetting he had promised not to talk. Instinctively, he tapped his claws against his leg. If he were being honest, he didn't like magic. He knew what he used it for, and watched in awe as people obeyed. Aaron had real magic. He could only shiver at the ability and power that gave the elf. Aaron glances down at the demon, then to the relatively small energy ball in his hand.  
    "Sam, I could raise the dead; this is nothing.” He closes his fingers around the purple, sparking ball, letting it dissipate on his skin.  
“ _Impressive as always, Prince. Will you be taking your demon with you? He looks to be a capable little one._ ” Aaron shakes his head, laughing a little at the question.  
    "No, he doesn't care much for magic. I'll be leaving him here in the village while I take care of it.”  
Sam looked at Aaron with wide eyes, a growing horror evident.  
    "You're leaving me?! No! I can't be left alone, sir! I don't...I don't know how to do anything!” He was tearing up at his own patheticness, and grabbed a hold of Aaron’s cloak. “Please take me with you! I don't want to be alone and I won't get in the way! Sir, please.” Aaron blinks at Sam, a glimmer of surprise in his eyes as he watches the demon hold onto him and practically beg.  
    "Well, of course I can take you along Sam, but it really won't be very long of a job. I'll get there, exterminate the problem, and be back here by the next rays of sunlight.” He separates Sam’s hands from his cloak, holding them with his own and bringing one up to brush his lips across his knuckles as a comforting gesture for the demon.  
    "Can I not leave you alone for so long?”  
    "You can do whatever you want, sir. But....I don't want to be alone. I've lived alone for forever. I really like being around you.” He murmured, giggling softly as Aaron ran his lips over his hand. He put a hand in Aaron’s and smiled.  
    "But you can do whatever. I'm sorry. I'm not being very good am I?” He shrinks again, tail wrapped around his legs. He refocused on the ground.  
    "Ah, you're being just fine.” Aaron fusses with Sam’s hair, looking up when the counsel laughs.  
“ _A faithful little one you have there. A pleasure to have around, we're sure_.” They sound amused, their bodies not moving as they speak.  
    "The spitting image of the King, really. He had such a fondness for demons.” Aaron laughs stiffly, a smile forced on his lips.  
    "I'm aware, though I don't share the feeling in quite the same way.”  
He stood still as they talked around him. He wondered what they thought of him, as an object of Aaron’s possession? That's how they addressed him. But to be honest, that's what he was, right? A slave. He forgets sometimes. Aaron didn't really like him. He was bound to Sam because of a bit of bad luck. He deflates a little and pulls his good up once more.  
    "Sir, whenever you're ready.” He mumbled, squeezing Aaron's hand.  
    "Yes, we can be going now then.” Aaron nods to the counsel, tugging Sam out of the building with him and into the bright daylight.  
    "Ah, I do apologise for them Sam. I'm afraid the counsel is a bit old. Immortal actually, they've been since the earth has, and even before then. And, of course, my father knew them well.” Aaron tugs Sam along with him, finding the edge of town and stepping off the path to enter a thinner part of the forest. The branches hang low, Magic thick in the air as Aaron pulls Sam along into deeper and darker areas of the wood. It's a long distance, and the sky is dark when Aaron looks up to it next. The forest is black, aside from the glow emanating from Aaron's eyes; and a faint light coming from ahead of them.  
    "Now, Sam, I need you to be very still and very quiet. Do not interrupt me, and do not get in my way. I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want them to hurt you. No matter how small they are, these things are vicious and bloodthirsty. You stop when I tell you to stop and you stay there.”  
    "Of course, sir.” He replied in hushed awe, hands gripping onto Aaron's hand. He has followed with wide eyes, green orbs staring out from his hood in wonderment at the woods. The council had said something about nymphs. He didn't know what they were, but he was worried for Aaron. If they could hurt him, there was the risk of them hurting Aaron. If it came to that, he wouldn't be able to just stay put.  
    "Alright, good. Come on, it shouldn't be much further.” Aaron takes Sam further towards the soft light, stopping him when it starts to get brighter.  
    "Stay here.” He commands, letting go of Sam and taking several more steps up to the cluster of light. To the untrained eye, the figures would be blurry and unfocused, but Aaron can see the sprites quite well as they fly about and begin to fuss and pull at his cloak.  
    "This isn't your part of the forest, little sprites. What are you doing here?” Aaron levels out his voice, holding out his hands palms up for two of the small creatures to perch on him. Their voices are high pitched, like the clinking of bells, and in what sounds like a different language altogether.  
    "Well, the counsel is telling me that you've been causing trouble.” Aaron tuts, the sprites talking to each other and getting off of him to welcome another over to sit on both of his hands. She doesn't just glow, she sparkles. Her skin a shimmering gold, and wings of glittering crystal. The outfit she wears covers what matters, but not much else; the colour of deep emerald and standing out against her bright body and contrasting to her white hair.  
    "Of course, Ly, but you know your sprites shouldn't be so close. If you could just move your nest before it's been fully developed, I'm sure it would be ideal for everyone.” The sprite in Aaron's hands stands on his skin, wings fluttering as she lifts from him to make gestures; sparkling dust falling from her and sending tingles down the elf’s skin.  
    "Now, now, I haven't asked anything unreasonable. There's no need to throw a fit.” The dust leaves Aaron's hands red, as if they've been singed. The other sprites have gathered, speaking to each other and preparing what almost looks like little flames.  
    "Fire sprites, Ly, really?”  
Sam tensed in the shadows. He heard the word fire, and automatically began to evaluate the situation. There were sprites literally everywhere. Aaron was surrounded. Even as he chatted in civil tones with the one on his hand, Sam could smell the danger. That was his elf, and if these nasty little dust specks tried anything, he wouldn't burn right away. His claws raked the ground in anticipation. His tail flicked possessively back and forth.  
    "Now, I thought we were over this by now Ly. Bringing fire sprites into this part of forest and so close to a village is just a bad idea. You're smarter than that.” The sprite Aaron has been talking to flies a bit away from him, getting out of dodge as her other sprites warm up.  
    "What's a little fire going to do?” He asks with a sigh, getting his hands up and ready to start using his own magic if things get messy. And they do. The grass around Aaron catches fire before he does, the edges of his cape smoking and getting singed.  
    "Really, you have dreadful aim.” One of them hits him, fire lighting and sparking on his clothes and spreading along his cloak and the fabric beneath it looking for his skin.  
    "Aaron!" Sam bolts into the clearing, scrambling through the mess of sprites to his master, claws out. His skin felt the heat, but wouldn't burn. Not yet. His claws torn through the fabric with little regard for their recovery. As long as it was on Aaron, it would hurt him. As soon as he had stripped the man off all his clothes, he gathered him in his arms. He had to find water!  
    “Hang on Aaron, I don't want to hurt you.” He yelled over the roar of the flames. He was sweating now. He didn't have long. Sam bolted, claws digging through his boots and into the ground, propelling him forward. He looked for a stream but all he saw were the red of the flames. He heard the sprites following. Never stopping, he barreled through the forest, Aaron clutched to his chest.  
    "Where is it?! There has to be water!” He cursed under his breath. His legs were giving out, his small and frail physique catching up with him. His clothes had completely burned away. His tail was beginning to get singed. He could last, just until Aaron was safe.  
Suddenly, a pain erupted on his left leg. Sam crumpled to the ground and lost sight of Aaron. A Sprite had its fangs sunk into his flesh. He screamed in pain. His leg wouldn't move. He had failed. Aaron rolls across the ground, standing to glance around. His ears pick up the sound of his demon, following that the short distance to Sam. With a snap of Aaron's fingers the sprite latched to Sam splatters in a contained explosion of her innards, phis hands grabbing at the demon on the ground to lift him up and hold him up with one arm.  
    "Didn't I tell you to stay put?” He asks with a grin to his demon, thumb holding Sam’s face steady so Aaron can kiss him; tongue dipping into the other’s mouth and licking around the inside of his mouth before he pulls off again; Magic sparking between them when they aren't connected, cold and crystallised like ice.  
    "Do it this time, won't you?” Aaron helps Sam to sit, gathering more of the ice styled magic in his hand to ease the flames around him.  
He sits there in shock, looking at Aaron with wide eyes. Tears don't even form, can't due to the heat of the fire. His brain exploded, an overwhelming sense of cool taking away the heat. He sighed, licking the inside of his own mouth, still tasting Aaron. That was nice, but he was confused.  
    “I couldn't let you burn! Sir, it didn't hurt me so much! I just got overwhelmed and panicked! Fire shouldn't hurt demons! You were being attacked! I needed To help! I didn't want to lose you!” He protested, running his hands through his hair, which was singed and blackened at the tips. His leg still throbbed and he thumbed over the wound, blazing and hot.  
    "I don't want to be lonely again.” Aaron can still hear Sam as he walks out into the bulk of the fire, killing fire sprites as he goes and putting out the fire with his ice magic. He coats what's left of the nest completely in ice, picking up the queen of the nest and setting the injured sprite on his shoulder as he puts out the remainder of the flames.  
    "Sam?” Aaron calls, half of him covered in frost by now after using so much ice and his other half illuminated by Ly on his shoulder. He finds the demon, still sitting where Aaron had left him.  
    “Good, you're still here. Can you stand?” He kneels beside Sam, brushing ice off himself and setting Ly down on the ground as well.  
    "I can't. My leg doesn't work...just leave me here. Finish your business and come back in the morning. I can't travel. Neither of us have clothes.” He whimpered, hugging his numb and unfeeling leg to his chest. He was still sore and in pain from the burns. He hated fire. Why did it have to hurt so much? His tail lay dejectedly flat to the ground. It was the only thing that wasn't blistered from the heat. The only thing demon enough to hold up.  
    "Oh, no need to be so dramatic about it; sit up.” Aaron hooks an arm around Sam, pulling him up into a sitting position and leaning him up against himself.  
    "I can fix you up, alright? What hurts?” He asks, skimming his fingers along Sam’s skin to at least start easing pain for the demon with an easy spell to start off with so he can tell him what's wrong a little easier.  
    "I can't feel it, sir. There's a bite on my calf but otherwise nothing hurts. My leg just won't function.” He demonstrated by stabbing his talons into his own leg. Blood split but otherwise he didn't reacted.  
    "One of them bit you?” Aaron frowns, shifting Sam in his arms to take a look at his leg.  
    “How experienced are you with magic healing Sam?” He asks, running his fingers along the bloody cuts to seal them up; hoping that he isn't using too much magic on Sam in too short a time. It won't hurt him per se, but he'd rather not have a magic-drunk demon to drag back with him to the village.  
    "Never touched it. I don't know how it will work, and I can't make promises it will. I have weird biology.”  
    "It won't hurt you, alright? I just have to know what will work…” Aaron thinks about it, bringing Sam’s leg up a bit more to really look at it. If he just healed it, the real problem would still be there under the skin. The most effective spell might hurt Sam, just a little bit. He could soothe Sam first, or during, the magic process; that shouldn't be too much for him.  
    “I'm going to heal you up Sam, here face me.” Aaron connects his lips gently to the demon’s, moving their mouths together to spread a relaxing sort of soothing magic through him. This one is effective in subduing injuries patients, though on some genetic makeups it's also a fairly potent aphrodisiac so Aaron will have to be careful of that. In any case, with Sam busy Aaron can pinch at the small bite on the demon’s calf and let his magic enter the wound to purge any ailment from the leg and return it to normal. He closes up the wound when it's finished, separating his lips from Sam’s and beginning to check him for any other injuries that were missed.  
His heart fluttered, and he blinked. His skin prickled, growing overly sensitive. He licked his lips. He grabbed at Aaron and pulled him back into a kiss, sinking his fangs into Aaron's lips and flicking his tongue in and out of his mouth. He used one leg to move closer to the other and deepen the kiss. He didn't understand what had happened but he was quickly growing hard. He wanted, no, needed Aaron. His tail wrapped around Aaron’s legs binding them together.  
    “What did you give me?” Sam panted, heavily, staring with dark eyes. The lust coursing throughout his body was unfamiliar. He wasn't sure what to do, but his hands moved on their own, reaching to Aaron's chest and thumbing over his nipples.  
    “It was only a relaxant, so the wouldn't hurt you while it was working.” Aaron frowns, taking hold of Sam’s wrists and moving them away from his chest.  
    "I've been less relaxed in my entire life. Your spell isn't working. It's messing me up. I want you Aaron. I'm not allowed to want. I can't love. But every fiber of my being wants to take you and make you mine.” He growled, biting down on Aaron's neck and tearing the skin with his sharp teeth. He freed his hands and let them take down aaron’s sides, claws leaving small cuts. He licked the bloodied wounds with a growing satisfaction. “Give yourself to me.” He hissed, kissing Aaron again, going deeper still.  
    "Really, control yourself Sam. Cease injuring me even further.” Aaron gives the demon a light shove, standing to wipe blood from his cuts and apply pressure to help the blood clot.  
    “I can't heal myself you know, though I do have quite a lot of blood I'd rather not lose so much.” He moves his fingers a little, thinking of something else he could do. He can make up some strips of a fabric of sorts with his magic, which he wraps around the bleeding bits of his neck and torso.  
    “Hm, now I can only assume it's affected you differently because of your unique genetic makeup. It should wear off on its own; nothing to worry about.”  
    "Let it wear off, I don't care. But now, I'm going to get what I want.” He purred, grabbed Aaron's leg and pulling him down. His tail snaked up around the other’s waist. “You.” It was a hot whisper and straddled Aaron’s thigh and began to rut against it, while his hand moved its way over to Aaron's crotch. Clearly his master didn't see his distress. Sam couldn't think, couldn't see, couldn't feel or taste or smell anything but Aaron. He would convince him. He carefully wrapped his hand around the other’s Prick and squeezed. Aaron again shoos Sam’s hands away, a frown curving down on his lips.  
    "Sam- stop touching me.” He pulls the demon's tail off of him, giving it back to him so it isn't on him anymore.  
    "Really, it isn't the time and I'd rather not.”  
He whined and whimpered and wrapped his own arms around the other's waist.  
    “I can't travel, neither of us have clothes and we are alone. I need this. Aaron you did this to me. Let help me or at least let me help myself. ” He moaned, grinding against Aaron as he spoke feverish words into his mouth. His tail wrapped itself around Aaron's leg once more. Sam tried to glamour away his claws but couldn't. His mind wouldn't focus enough to hold it.  
    "Let me have you.”  
    “Well, I may have mistakenly put you in this state but that gives me no obligation to consent your touching me; which I haven't done. Please, didn't we make a keeping your hands to yourself rule? Get off me.” Aaron is getting tired of pushing Sam off him, taking his hands off his person and trying to make him keep them to himself and stay that way.  
    "Can't you- do it yourself?”  
    “That's not fair! We can still have sex and I won't touch you! Just help me sir,Please! It doesn't have to be long or nice I just need something from you!” He cried in anguish, kneeling between Aaron’s legs and clawing himself without care for the blood. He played with his own hair and nipples and prick with little success. Demons couldn't, as far as he knew, pleasure themselves. Something about being creatures of hell didn't let them.  
    “You don't understand. How long is this supposed to last?!” He whined, biting his lips.  
    "Oh, it shouldn't be long. As soon as the healing magic is finished doing its job the relaxation magic should flush from your system as well. I could try to speed it up if you want me to.” Aaron offers, reaching off to grab Sam by his wrists to keep him from hurting himself in his state any further.  
    “I want you to fuck me!” He hissed through gritted teeth, squirming against the ground. He couldn't do anything now and the magic was driving him half mad with lust.  
    "You're an awful person and I don't Want to be teased anymore! Please!”  
    “Sam, I'm not awful for refusing to do something I won't mean.” Aaron huffs a bit, rubbing his thumbs in circles against the skin at the demon’s wrists to try out how a different spell would work on him. Sam’s movements begin to slow, and Aaron removes his hands from his wrists to make a move to catch him. Now, will it paralyse or will it put him to sleep? Either way Aaron begin to clean the both of them up and make sure Ly is alright.  
    "Sam, can you still hear me?” He asks the demon experimentally, laying him down to start looking at the scratches he inflicted on himself.  
    “I can hear you. I don't think I can move though.” He whimpered, blinking his eyes as his limbs and body freeze up. More magic. Had he mentioned to Aaron that he didn't like magic? He's pretty sure he had. Sam lay still as a statue on the ground. Aaron was out of his view. This was annoying.  
    “Why did you have to do that?” He murmured, all the heat he had felt before leaving his body. He was very cold, but couldn't move his arms from his sides. He shivered.  
    "It was necessary to incapacitate your hands, though I do apologise for my method.” Aaron looks up from where he's kneeling at Sam’s side, not sure the demon can see him from there. He looks to be shivering, which Aaron can take care of once Sam isn't bleeding which is his first priority. He seals up the claw marks and various scratches, hands feeling around for his mostly in tact cape which is beside Sam’s. The fabric is meant to be fireproof, but the edges on both are singed anyways.  
    “Here, I can let you up now..” Aaron runs two fingers down Sam’s chest, waking up his nerves so the demon can move and get up again.  
His leg reanimates with the rest of his body, but he still stumbles as he tries to get up, falling into Aaron. He shrinks into the cloak, face red.  
    "I'm sorry. You should have left me. I'm just a bother as usual.” Sam murmured, bowing his head and shifting uncomfortably. His skin felt weird, the claw marks now only light scars that would fade within a day or so. Aaron couldn't say the same. The scratched Sam had inflicted on the other would heal weird and scar. He was ashamed.  
    “I don't deserve your forgiveness, sir. I'm terribly sorry. I can't be trusted to myself, ever, apparently.”  
    “Oh, I couldn't have just left you out here; shush.” Aaron shakes his head a little at Sam, gathering the demon up in his arms to hold against his chest.  
    “You're just fine. I'm not very experienced with using this sort of magic on halflings is all, nothing to your fault.” He fussed with Sam’s hair, looking at the blackened  
edges and checking to see how much he'll have to cut off.  
Sam began to cry against Aaron’s chest. Of Relief, sadness, shame, or happiness he didn't know. A flood of emotions, that's all he could comprehend. He was so stupid.  
    "You're too nice to me. I just make a mess and slow you down. Why do you continue to clean up after me? I can't even ask you to, my voice doesn't affect you.” He weeped, balling his fists up and retreating into his glamour. He hid his ruined hair and ripped skin. Got rid of his bloody claws and fangs, his bothersome tail and his pathetic little horns. He looked normal now. But he wanted to make Aaron all better too. He couldn't. Demons could only care for themselves. And Aaron could only take care of others. They really were mismatched companions.  
    “Shh, now, it isn't as though you're useless Sam. Not many are well versed in my craft, I understand.” He gives the demon a smile, now inspecting his more human form with the glamour on it.  
    “You feel alright? I'll be carrying you of course, but should I wait to begin moving you?”  
    "Carry me?! Sir, you should take care of yourself! Go back to the village, get your potions or magic stuff and fix yourself! I'm not important, you're a prince! It should be me carrying you, if anything!” He gasps, but even as he protested, his legs  
Shook violently. He couldn't let Aaron trouble himself anymore over him. He needed to help his master, his friend.  
    "Please, sir. I want to be helpful. What can I do for you? I'll do anything. You've done enough for me.” He insisted, trying his best to Smile and keep from falling. But he was considerably weakened, and tired.  
    “Please, disregard my title; it's only a formality. I couldn't take anything from you while you're already weakened as you are. I'll be just fine until we get back, I assure you. Let me carry you.” Aaron insists, standing up and righting himself to be still and not shake while he moves to try and scoop Sam up so he doesn't stand for too long.  
    "You can't keep doing this. Sit down. We’ll stay here tonight.” He murmured, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Aaron’s neck, careful to avoid the bites. He slipped out his arms and patted the ground next to him.  
    "Stay here and take what you need from me. That way we can both sleep and be right as rain in the morning. I can deal with being a little tired anyway.” Sam cooed, spreading himself out and cuddling in the cloak.  
    "This isn't necessary, really.” Aaron sits down, looking over at the demon beside him for several moments.  
    "I'll heal just fine without any energy from you, the process will just be more lengthy with my natural abilities alone. It isn't as though I'll die.”  
Sam scooted closer to Aaron and cupped his face, pressing a light kiss to the others lips. He blushed and smiled.  
    "It's not like I'll die if you take the energy. I want you to get better, to get rid of your pain. I'm giving you what little strength I have. Please Aaron. I can't help you myself. I'm yours to use. Please just  
Heal yourself.” He laughed, breathing lightly, and resting his head on Aaron's shoulder. He was so comfortable. He wouldn't mind a nap, anyway,  
Right? He nudged Aaron with his head.  
    "For me? Please, love?” He murmured, a sleepy sigh escaping his lips. His eyes fluttered as he looked at Aaron.  
    “Fine, fine, I give. But, not very much. I hate doing this.” Aaron's hand finds the vein at Sam's throat, feeling his pulse to make absolute certain the demon doesn't die. He rests his own forehead against Sam’s, taking a few deep breaths and letting magic rise up around them in dark particles. It pulls out deep crimson energy from Sam’s core, floating in the air and settling into Aaron's skin around his wounds to lessen the pain and stop up the bleeding but nothing much else with how little energy Aaron was willing to take.  
Sam sighed, suddenly feeling very tired and woozy. “Get better soon, Aaron.” He murmured, before sliding off Aaron's shoulder and passing out in his lap. His breaths were shallow and slow. His skin paled. As long as he was asleep, he'd be fine. His glamour shimmered, but remained in place. He would sleep for now.


End file.
